El Berrinche de Ryuji
by Meepy Writer
Summary: No importa quién sea ni cuanto lo conozca, le sigue molestando el hecho de que quiera alejar de él a su pequeña hermana. Una historia de amor desde la perspectiva del hermano celoso.


**A/N: Tokumei Sentai GoBusters es propiedad de la Toei. Yo solo tome sus personajes para esta divertida historia.**

 **Ready, Go!**

* * *

Sentía el corazón latiendole en los oídos, con una fuerza tal que podía llegar a pensar que se le saldría del pecho. Avanzaba por el pasillo con pasos nerviosos, pero a pesar de eso se sentía determinada y no se detendría por nada del mundo.

Llegó hasta su destino y dio un profundo suspiro, mientras la puerta automática se abría para dejarla entrar en la sala de comando del Departamento de Misiones Especiales.

-¡Yoko-chan!- la recibió Usada con entusiasmo. -Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

Ryuji y el Comandante Kuroki, quienes se encontraban trabajando en unos planos, levantaron la vista de lo que estaban haciendo al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-¡Yoko!- exclamó el mayor de ellos. -Por un momento pensamos que ya estarías en Dainan.

-Usada ha ido de un lado al otro de la base como un loco- comentó Ryuji con diversión. -Me sorprende que te haya perdido de vista.

-Estaba en el hangar, revisando las máquinas que nos llevaremos- respondió ella, comenzando a curiosear por la habitación. -Buscando a Usada me encontré con Nakamura-san y ella me comentó que los 3 estaban aquí.

-¡Pues me alegro!- exclamó Kuroki. -Siento que ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi.

Ryuji asintió, secundandolo.

-Desde que estás casi todo el día en el Transport Research Center, se extraña tu presencia aquí- comentó este último.

-También los extraño- sonrió Yoko, volteando a mirarlos. Parecía algo nerviosa y se notaba que dudaba de algo.

Usada lo notó y la miró con extrañeza. Más temprano en el día ella no tenía ese semblante, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, ella habló:

-Aprovechando que están todos aquí, hay... algo que necesito decirles.

* * *

Morishita-san caminaba tranquilamente hacia la sala de comando, revisando unos papeles. Estaba tan solo a unos pasos de su destino cuando alguien lo jaló hacia un lado, haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared.

-¿Pero qué...?- exclamó mientras sobaba su brazo, encarando a su atacante. -¿Nakamura-san?

Ella lo silenció de inmediato, indicando que permaneciera pegado a la pared. La chica permanecía con la mirada clavada en la puerta automática, como si estuviese esperado que sucediera algo muy grave.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó en un susurro.

-Es mejor que nadie se acerque ahí por ahora- respondió, lanzándole una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo grave?

Ella sintió de forma solemne.

-Todo será seguro una vez que explote la bomba.

-¿Bomba?- Morishita-san se sentía muy confundido. -¿Cuál bomba?

Su duda fue resuelta por un grito que seguramente se había escuchado en cada rincón de la base.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Esa- señaló Nakamura-san, acercándose cautelosamente a la puerta, seguido de cerca por su confundido compañero.

Al entrar en la sala de comando se encontraron con una nerviosa Yoko, quien miraba atentamente al Comandante Kuroki, a Ryuji y a Usada, los cuales parecían estar en una especie de shock.

-Ma...- el pequeño Buddyroid amarillo temblaba ligeramente al hablar. -Ma... ¿Matrimonio?

-¿Eh?- exclamó Morishita-san, mirando a cada uno de los allí presentes, esperando que alguno le aclarara que estaba sucediendo. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Yoko, algo encajó en su mente y comprendió lo que sucedía. Solo para confirmar, le lanzó una mirada a su compañera quien asintió, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa de emoción.

-¿Cómo sucedió?- preguntó Ryuji con un deje de agresividad en su voz. Yoko comenzó a ponerse aún más nerviosa al cómo de su frente caían profundas gotas de sudor. -¿Cómo es que tú y él...? ¿Cuándo?- dió un fuerte puñetazo contra la mesa, tirando las cosas que ahí estaban y haciendo saltar a los presentes.

-Tranquilizate, Ryu-san- le decía Kuroki, quien parecía ser el único que ya había superado el shock.

-¡Es que es increíble!- exclamó Usada. -Nunca imaginé que mi Yoko estaría con... con... ¡con ese Siscon!

-¡No lo llames así!- exclamó Yoko, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ahora si lo defiendes!- al Buddyroid le salía humo por las orejas.

Morishita-san miró a su compañera, realmente sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo. Conocía algunos detalles al respecto, pero nunca se interesó en confirmar si era o no un hecho y, a juzgar por la expresión de Nakamura-san, había sido el último en enterarse.

-Era cuestión de tiempo- dijo de repente, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a mirar con confusión. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso al sentir la filosa mirada de Ryuji sobre él. -Bueno- trató de continuar sin tartamudear -, me parece que todos aquí ya sabíamos lo que sucedía entre ambos...

-¡Ya lo se!- gritó Ryuji, asustando a todos nuevamente. -Pero nunca pensé que de verdad llegaría a ser algo tan...- habló entre dientes. -Formal.

Yoko se sentía ofendida, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía, o por lo menos eso quería creer, que era sus celos los que hablaban.

-¡Además él ni siquiera esta aquí!- exclamó Usada, agitando los brazos con exasperación.

Y tras escuchar esa frase, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Ryuji saliera del lugar a toda velocidad.

-¡No, espera!- exclamó Yoko, corriendo detrás de él con angustio, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su compañero robótico. -¡Detente por favor, Ryu-san!

-Esto no esta bien- dijo Nakamura-san, soltando un suspiro.

Morishita-san asintió, secundando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el personal del Transport Research Center verificaba que todos los lotes de equipo que iban a llevarse coincidieran con el que necesitaban.

El jefe del centro, Hiromu Sakurada, mantenía la vista en un portapapeles, mientras un chico en overol azul esperaba pacientemente a su lado.

-Creo que unos números no coinciden en esta parte- dijo por fin el jefe, marcando unos círculos con su pluma y entregandole en portapapeles. -Arreglenlo por favor.

-Si, jefe Sakurada- respondió el chico, haciendo una leve inclinación y partiendo para hacer lo indicado.

Hiromu se cruzó de brazos, mirando a todos los miembros de su equipo y sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Tal parece que regresaremos a Dainan antes de lo planeado- dijo para sí.

-¡Hiromu!- ese grito hizo que todos miraran hacia la entrada del hangar, algunos preocupados, otros solo confundidos.

-¿Ryuji-san?- exclamó Hiromu el ver a su compañero acercarse. -¿Todo esta bien?

Él parecía no estar escuchandolo. Mantenía la vista fija en él, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula y sus puños.

-¿Ryuji?- preguntó nuevamente, pero esta vez alcanzó a distinguir la inconfundible evidencia de que estaba sobrecalentado.

-¡Hiromu, cuidado!- exclamó Yoko, apareciendo en la entrada.

-¡Oh, no!- fue todo lo que él alcanzó a decir antes de que Ryuji lo tomará por el cuello y lo levantará bruscamente, arrinconandolo contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Tú!- decía Ryuji entre dientes. -¿Quién te has creído, eh? ¡Y además eres un cobarde!- lo azotó nuevamente contra la pared.

-¡No! ¡Detente, Ryu-san!- suplicaba Yoko, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de apartarlo de él. -¡Por favor! ¡No quiero ser viuda sin siquiera haberme casado!

Todos los presentes la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, pero a ella no le importaba. Su mayor preocupación en ese momento era el hecho de que Hiromu comenzaba a ponerse morado.

-¡Mejor así!- exclamó Ryuji.

-Suelta a Hiromu- intervino Kuroki, en un tono calmado pero firme. -¡Ahora!

Todos intercambiaron miradas entre la entrada del hangar, donde permanecían Kuroki, Morishita y Nakamura; y la pared donde el jefe del centro permanecía suspendido en el aire y pataleando por su vida.

-¡Por favor!- Yoko miraba a Ryuji con ojos de súplica, esperando que estuviese consciente y no cegado de poder por sobrecalentarse.

Ryuji miró a la chica a la que amaba como una hermana menor y luego al chico al que sujetaba firmemente. Y a pesar de que una parte de él deseaba en serio lastimarlo, todos sus recuerdos como equipo, como GoBusters, se lo impedían. Frunció el ceño, dio un suspiro y dejo caer al chico pesadamente contra el suelo.

-¡Hiromu!- exclamó Yoko, corriendo a auxiliarlo junto alguno de los trabajadores del centro. El aludido solo tosía, tratando de indicar mediante señas que se encontraba bien.

Ryuji los observada desde arriba, apretando los puños, mientras los demás se acercaban.

-¡Muy bien, fuera de aquí!- exclamó Kuroki, indicando a todos que despejaran el hangar. Algunos miraron a Yoko, quien asintió, asegurandoles que todo estaba en orden.

Cuando los últimos estaban saliendo del lugar, se cruzaron con Nick y Gorisaki en la entrada.

-¡Hey, hey!- detuvo el Buddyroid rojo a una persona que pasaba. -¿Qué esta sucediendo?

-No estoy segura- respondió la chica. -Iwasaki-san trató de ahorcar a Sakurada-san, pero el Comandante intervino y lo detuvo. Nadie sabe que esta sucediendo, pero nos ordeno que nos fuéramos después de eso.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Ryuji!- exclamó Gorisaki, entrando a toda velocidad.

-Creo que yo si se que sucede...- dijo Nick para si. Luego miró a la chica e hizo una reverencia. -¡Arigatou!

Ambos Buddyroids llegaron en tiempo récord junto a los demás.

-¡Hiromu!- Nick corrió hasta él, y junto con la ayuda de Morishita, lo ayudo a acomodarse en una silla cercana. Nakamura apareció segundos después con un vaso de agua y se lo entregó. -¡Hiromu Sakurada! ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-¡Nada!- respondió el chico tras dar un sorbo. -¡Juró que no he dicho o hecho algo!

-¡No te creo!- exclamó su Buddyroid, dandole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Es verdad!- intervino Yoko, colocándose entre ambos. -Fui yo la que habló de más esta vez.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Nick, mirando a la chica incrédulo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada a Ryuji, quien permanecía congelado en su sitio con un semblante serio.

-Prometiste esperarme- dijo Hiromu de repente, extrañando a todos. -Te dije que ambos hablaríamos con ellos.

-¡No pude resistirlo!- exclamó Yoko, avergonzada. -Además, temía que algo así sucediera.

Kuroki se acercó a ambos.

-Lamento lo sucedido- dijo, poniendo una mano en un hombro de cada uno. -Y sepan que les expresó mis sinceras felicitaciones y mi aprobación.

-¿De verdad?- los ojos de Yoko brillaban con lágrimas de alegría.

-Claro- el Comandante sonrió; luego miró a Hiromu. -No creo que exista alguien mejor para mi pequeña Yoko- le tendió la mano y el chico la estrechó, sonriendo.

-Pues para mi aún eres un Siscon- comentó Usada, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su compañera. -Pero no puedo negar que Yoko se ve feliz contigo... Y eso es lo que más me importa.

Yoko dejo escapar una enorme sonrisa y corrió a abrazar a su Buddyroid.

-¡Gracias, Usada!- exclamó conmovida.

-¡Más le vale cuidarte!- dijo el robot amarillo, amenazante. -O no se librará de mi.

-Lo haré- respondió Hiromu. -Lo prometo.

Yoko no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, con tanta felicidad que no podía dejar de sonreír. Nakamura se acercó a abrazarla, felicitandola; mientras Morishita se acercaba a felicitar a Hiromu.

El Comandante se acercó a Ryuji, quien se había recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión increíblemente seria.

-¿De verdad estás de acuerdo?- le preguntó el chico al verlo caminar hacia él.

-Es un buen muchacho- respondió Kuroki. -Conocí a sus padre y su hermana; tiene buenos valores y se ha convertido en un gran hombre- volteó a mirarlo fijamente. -Y te consta.

-Aún así- Ryuji apretó los puños -, no puedo evitar...

Kuroki le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Se que no lo aceptarías del todo, así sea Hiromu o alguien más- comentó, mirando hacia donde estaban los demás. -Pero ella ya ha crecido y por mucho que nos cueste aceptarlo, se ha convertido en una bella y fuerte mujer.

-Está bien- dijo, mirando a Yoko. -Solo por ella.

* * *

 **El placer culposo de empezar una historia teniendo otras actualizaciones pendientes... XD  
**

 **Ya saben que hacer: dudas, comentarios o quejas, sus reviews son bienvenidos!**

 **Nos leemos pronto! :D**


End file.
